reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackalope
is a rare animal found in Red Dead Redemption as part of the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. The player must kill one of these animals in order to unlock the Expert Hunter Outfit. Characteristics The Jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a so-called "fearsome critter") described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail and hind legs. In game it is a brown, normally-sized rabbit with deer-like antlers almost the same length as its body, which moves with a speeded-up version of the regular rabbit hop animation; it is faster than an ordinary rabbit, but otherwise unremarkable, possessing no offensive capabilities or additional toughness. Locations The Jackalope can spawn anywhere that rabbits are capable of spawning; these are low, grassy areas such as the plains around Armadillo, and include Hanging Rock, Gaptooth Ridge, Hennigan's Stead, Rio Bravo and Pacific Union Railroad Camp. There appears to be a random chance of any rabbit spawned by the game being a Jackalope, since even the group of rabbits eating Bonnie MacFarlane's crops in "New Friends, Old Problems" have been known to include a Jackalope. As such, there are no specific locations where a Jackalope is guaranteed to spawn, and the best way to find one is to find an area with a large number of rabbits. Jackalopes will only spawn if the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC is installed. Upon skinning a Jackalope, a viewable number under Collectibles in the "Stats" section of the menu is shown. Trivia *Tales of Jackalopes were probably inspired by sightings of rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus, which causes the growth of horn- and antler-like tumors in various places on the rabbit's head and body. *The word Jackalope is a portmanteau of "jackrabbit" and "antalope", an archaic spelling of antelope. *The Jackalope generates Buck Antlers and Rabbit Meat in your inventory when skinned. While this might seem like laziness in not renaming the former, a male rabbit is actually formally called a buck. *Be careful: The Jackalope does not give off a blue signal like other Legendary creatures. This makes it harder to locate, needing the use of the naked eye. *Like rabbits, they are easily obliterated by powerful weapons, even shotguns needing to be used at medium range to leave a carcass. *Unlike other Legendary creatures, there is no single spawn point for Jackalopes; they are also the only Legendary which can appear more than once in a single playthrough (excluding glitches involving Brumas the Bear's model appearing as a standard bear). *When encountering the Jackalope unique theme music is played, much like the other legendary creatures. *They spawn around the camp area on the canyon slope where the player begins the Stranger mission "Water and Honesty". *Sometimes (on very rare occasions) a jackalope may run into the Armadillo Saloon (regardless of whether or not the drinking animation is in progress). This sometimes happens because an NPC dog is chasing it or simply by accident. *The player can easily accidentally or purposefully trample it, like other normal rabbits. It does not make a unique sound, so it is recommended that the player checks the dead rabbit to see if it was or not if the player is looking to kill one. Gallery File:Rdr_jack_kills_jackalope.jpg Jackalope2.jpg|Dead Jackalope reddead01.jpg|Dead Jackalope P7306769.JPG|Jackalope Lentri.png|3D model of the Jackalope Category:Rare Spawns Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption Animals